The United Kingdoms of Fandoms
by DemigodHeroes
Summary: Are you in a fandom? Are you in fandoms? Ever have the feels? Ever died without dying? Read this. Jeanette has just finished Divergent and one day she hopes to go to the United Kingdoms of Fandoms, an area in which everyone is equally crazy, maybe some more than others. Will she fall in line with everyone else, or does she want more?


**Hey, guys. Here's my second story ever on Fanfic. This is a story for all of you fangirls(THAT SHALL BE A WORD, AUTO-CORRECT!) and fanboys(._. That one, too). Ever thought of the Fandom as a huge kingdom with rules and outsiders(aka; Muggles, mortals, mundane)? I have. This story will be about the difficulties of the Fandom and the struggle for a newcomer. Shall we begin…? **

********************This is the fandom, there might be spoilers if you haven't read these: Percy Jackson and Olympians, Fault in Our Stars, Divergent series, Maximum Ride, Witch and Wizard book 1, and others that I will give heads up before I go on ;) I know how it feels to have spoilers************ I'll try to keep the spoilers down. **

This feeling. It bubbles in my chest. It makes my heart cold as ice. It makes tears lace onto my lashes. But it's just a story, Jeannette, it's NOT real. But what if it does come true? What if I met something dear to me just die from cancer like Gus?

I'm totally going crazy.

The feeling doesn't stop when I reach the kitchen for Outshine popsicle, healthy and soothing for the burning sensation in my throat. It feels like a lump as I swallow my lick. If Graham sees me like this, I better get ready to be annoyed out of my mind.

_ What's up, Crybaby? It's just a book, gosh. Wait until Chris and Michael hear about this one. _

This is the third series that ruined my emotions. During school, I look at everyone as if telling them, "How can you be so happy when all these people died?"

Of course there's more. There always is.

I trapped myself when I read the Divergent Trilogy. I don't read much, but my friend, Haley, insisted on it. Then she left for California a week later. I can never get a hold of her either. Like she vanished from thin air.

Anyways, I end up sobbing my heart out over the tension in the Divergent Trilogy.

I pretty much died without dying. Make sense?

I head back to my room and close the door softly as I turned on my TV. Maybe some cheesy shows will lift my spirits.

"Yes," says the girl as she looks at the detective, "a guy tried pushing me off a cliff."

NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. DON'T TALK ABOUT CLIFFS. I fumble for the remote and switch it off. Okay, if every single line- that hardly has anything remotely to do with the Divergent trilogy-makes me cry….then I need therapy.

Mom set up a book shelf right beside my bed and so far it held the death series and more death series. It's not a lot of books, because I just started, but it's enough for right now. I stare at it for a long period, trying to figure out what to do next. Then it hits me.

I hang my head over the bed and look under. My laptop, solid black and big, lain in silence. I grab it and haul it over onto my lap and get it started up. The warmth from under makes my legs numb and vibrate.

Next thing I know, I was researching about the movie, Divergent.

_ "The characters for the movie Divergent will be staring as quests on Book Talk Tuesday from 6 to 7. Theo James will be playing as the Dauntless Tobias Eaton and Shailene Woodley playing as the Divergent Beatrice Prior." _Says the Book Talk host, Cameron Kelly.

Then I look up Theo James and turned out to be a hunk of a man with a sexy smile and kind eyes. He could be my Tobias Eaton any day….

I stare.

And I stare.

And for a change, I blink.

But I stare on.

"Jeannette!" Screams my brother. I shake my head and quickly exit the page. "Jeannette! COME HERE."

I get up and stuff my laptop under my pillow. My brother always screams at the top of his lungs to get my attention. If I try to ignore, he'll scream louder-yes, it's possible. "Coming….Coming.."

I head around the wall. Graham's room is right beside, just a wall apart. Inside, my brother is punching buttons on his controller as his addicted bug eyes glare down the screen in front of him.

My brother was a geek with video games. Right now he's venturing through his most beloved game, Skyrim. When he went to Michael's house for a sleepover, I sat down and gave it a shoot. I loved it, but never admitted it to Graham.

"Hi," I breathe.

"Mom called," Graham spoke in complete disorientation, "she said she's bringing Mexican. So don't try for the pizza."

Graham is older and much taller with red fluffy hair and dark brown eyes; freckles everywhere on his pale skin and the passion to wear green a lot. If he wore a blue shirt, he'd wear his green Nike shoes. If he wore a green shirt, he''' still wear his green Nike shoes. Weird passion….

But I have been staring at Theo James for the pass five minutes. Touché.

"Kay," I tell him and turn away just as the home phone rang.

Then it's like those movies where everything goes in slow motion. The enemies look at each other with fierce eyes, in this case it's Graham and me. Graham stands and I bolt to the nearest phone in the living room. Graham is a step behind me and soon I am pinned to the floor by his knees. I grunt as I struggle my hand to the table where the phone sat on its stand.

This must sound silly, but it's how Graham and me roll. Everything is a competition. He takes advantage of his oldest and I take advantage of my….I got nothing. I'm being pinned.

Graham lets me go, but he already has the phone to his ear by the time I stand. An irritated scowl crosses his face and he hands it to me. "It's for you, Ms. Popular,"

I take it and he heads back to finish off the bandits he was fighting.

I stick my tongue out after him.

"I read your Facebook status," says my best friend, Kayla, "ready to be…_Fanvergemt?"_

Divergent reference. EEK!

"Fanvergent? What's that?" I ask.

"I don't know for sure who made it up, but I saw something about it. Fanvergent is someone who's in multiple fandoms."

"Fandoms…" Kayla talks about it a lot over text, but tries to be normal about he 'fangirling' in public like she's undercover . Apparently, I'm fangirling, too, but she says it's when someone loses control of their feelings for a book, movie, game, tv series, you name it.

"Yes, ma'am," Kayla says, "soon, we'll be able to go to THE Fandom."

I sit on the couch. Too many fandoms. "Hold up, slow down. What in the world are you talking about?"

"At the age of 15," Kayla says slowly, "we have the choice of going to _THE FANDOM."_

**Well, there's the first chapter. Thanks for reading. I'll catch up on my old story someday. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this. Again, this isn't exactly suppose to be a serious story. Meant for the thoughts and actions and desires for fangirls and fanboys.**


End file.
